In the Silence I heard an Echo
by MissMarvel17
Summary: When Ex-Agent Mia left SHIELD she thought that was the end of it yet she is brought back in to get back into the field when they are in need of her. While she wants nothing to do with anyone she is forced to fight once again while her repressed memories begin breaking through her walls. She'll learn she isn't as alone as she believes she is...by two men. *Sounds a lot better...*


_**In the Silence I heard an Echo**_

Chapter One

**Note:** This starts off right at the beginning of Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier.

**Warning:** This will be rated M for adult language, gore/fighting/ deaths, as well as sexual situations that will happen in this story. I will put up trigger warnings should I feel they are necessary for the first two but I will for sure for anything sexual because I would rather not have this story banned. That being said if you are not a fan of cursing, gore or sexiness than it's best if you don't read this, if you do then head the warnings I put up. Thank you

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own anything that Marvel created, makes me sad but it's true. I do however own any OC's, such as Mia is mine, in this story.

* * *

Two figures waited patiently in the elevator, the box moving up towards the higher levels of S.H.I.E.L.D.s building. Having been called in both were out of the loop as to why it was Fury needed to speak with them about, to one of them that wasn't anything new but for the other though it was something she was not all that used to. "So…did you ask out Sharon yet?" and that was the silence breaker, one that caused Steve to glance over at Natasha who glanced up at him with a sly smirk on her face. Apparently she was not going to let go of finding him a date anytime soon.

"No and before you ask the answer is no to Kristen as well."

For the past month Natasha had been going through all the single female workers at S.H.I.E.L.D. for him to ask out. So far…he wasn't into anyone she had mentioned, and she was running out of ladies for him. She was determined though to get him out with someone.

"You know I'll find you someone you can't say no to, Rogers. It's only a matter of time," as the elevator slowed to a stop and the slight ping of the doors opening Natasha was the first to walk out, her words only causing Steve to shake his head in both annoyance and amusement.

"Yeah well, good luck with that."

"Oh it'll happen, just you wait Boy Scout."

It was never ending it would seem.

Coming to the end of the hallway the two walked through the doorway that led into Fury's office, hearing the monitor announce their names. Said man was sitting behind his desk, chair turned towards his open windows before slowly turning around to face them both, his lone dark eye glancing from Steve to Natasha as they came to a stop before him. While her face was void of emotion Steve's on the other hand showed his confusion as to why they were there. "Glad you could make it, the both of you."

With her arms crossed Natasha looked at the man who became the closest thing to a father figure to her with a raised brow, "Why did you call us in, Nick?"

Leaning forwards in his chair until his elbows came to rest against the surface of his desk Nick went straight to the point, "I need you go bring someone in, someone you happen to know very well Agent Romanov." The pointed look he gave her caused recognition to lighten her eyes.

Seeing this Steve narrowed his own in confusion at being left out, "Who exactly are we bringing in and why?" Obviously the other two knew this person but why would Nick have him tag along with Natasha knew them better?

"Ex-Agent Mia Echo Attwater, weapon specialist and second best next to Agent Romanov here in the field."

At Nick's words Steve felt his confusion rise even more, why were they needed to bring in an ex-agent? When he voiced that all he got in a reply was, "It's…complicated. I just need her back in, we need her back."

Steve wasn't the only one confused for Natasha slightly was as well at Nick's reason for bringing Mia back but she wasn't about to question it, at least for now. Seeing the manila folder being pushed across the desk the red-headed agent snatched it up before opening it, green eyes scanning the familiar sun bleached hair and piercing blue-green eyes that stared right back. She really didn't need to read the file, Rogers did and so flipping it close she held it out for him to take, turning back to Nick, "Last known location?"

Now that caused a slight tilt of his lips, "The only place she ever wanted to be." Reaching in one of the draws Nick pulled out a single, black device, reaching out to set it on the desk in front of Natasha who quickly grabbed it. Flipping open the screen she was quick to set to work and it didn't take long before the GPS was up and zeroing in on where Mia was at, the place making a smile come forth to Natasha's own face.

Of course.

"Where is she?" Steve had tried glancing down to see where the GPS was pointing towards but Natasha had quickly snapped it shut and slid it away inside her jacket pocket.

Glancing up at him Natasha smirked at his annoyed expression before saying, "You ready for California fun, Boy Scout? Pack your swim trunks and sunscreen, we're hitting the beach apparently." Meeting his blue eyes with her own green ones she turned back to Nick when he rose up from his chair, hands leaning against the desk's surface as he looked both of them in the eyes, face now serious as he said one single sentence.

"Bring her in."

**OoOoOo**

_Venice Beach, California_

The sun was high in the sky, the beach crowded with tourists and those who called the place their home and the tide was insane. Those who preferred to swim or laze about the shallows stuck close to the shore, enjoying the gentler waves that came at them in their rafts and inner tubes. It was what laid beyond the shallows, beyond the reefs that the real fun was happening.

While those at the shore took the sun tanning and the water grazing, enjoying all that California had to offer with its amazing weather and cool, ocean water; the real water sport was further out. From the shore you could easily see them riding the waves and doing what they did best; surfing. A sport for some but for others it was their life, the need for the water greater than anything else. To feel the power of the ocean beneath them with a single barrier between them, made of polyurethane covered with layers of fiberglass and either polyester or epoxy resin, though some preferred to use carbon fiber instead, and the fierce rush of the water. There was nothing like padding out, being so close and one with nature's most dangerous element, there was nothing like breaking down through that first wave, slicing through with an intense fall where one wrong move could send you crashing.

It was like breathing for some and it was the same for Mia. Surfing and being out in the water was something that she could never explain to anyone, at least those who didn't surf. At first it had become a learning experiment, having watched the other surfers get up right before the dawn and not leave the water till the sun would start to set. After asking for lessons from a few locals she had grown to slowly enjoy it, making it a hobby when she had the time and was a much needed distraction but now…four years later it was her life.

And far out where the surfers were, was Mia.

The cool water splashed up upon her body, falling all around her as Mia curved her body in towards the wave behind her to turn her shortboard towards the right, one arm reaching out until her fingertips grazed the inner wave. Crystal blue-green eyes were narrowed, long lashes dotted with salt water as she flexed her thigh and calf muscles to lead the board where she wanted, to do as she wished. The wave she was riding wasn't the largest she had ridden that day, but as she continued on parallel with it she watched as it slowly began to form what she loved.

Crouching her body down and steadying her balance Mia smiled as the wave broke over her body to form a tube, enclosing her in a barrel of ocean blues and surrounding her in its salty essence that relaxed her to no ends. At the end of the tunnel was the sun, reflecting off the water around her and no matter how many times she had seen the image it was one of pure spectacular in her mind…pure art that no amount of photographs could ever truly capture.

Leaning her torso forwards just a bit to pick up speed the blonde surfer broke through the tunnel just as it began to collapse in on itself and from there she knew the ride was over and so angling her body inwards Mia finished the ride with a kick out, taking her board over the residing wave which caused her and her board to go into the air. Diving into the clear water Mia felt the slight tug on her ankle from the board but didn't bother with it as she swam back up to break through the surface, finding her pure white board with the word QUICKSILVER detailed on the front point, and crawling back on it in a straddle.

It was the cheers and hollers that turned her attention from the stretch of ocean to the other surfers, some she knew and others she didn't but it never mattered for let loose her own cheer while throwing up her hands in a victory air pump. Pushing her soaked hair away from her face Mia made to lower herself down to paddle back out only to freeze at the sound of her name being called.

It wasn't just her name being called that had her looking back towards the shore, but the full Mia Echo Attwater that did, for there was no one in California that knew her real last name let alone her middle one. Narrowing her gaze on the shore line it was the waving hand that caught her attention, looking at the two figures that stood on the beach near the water's edge and while Mia had seen many shades of red, there were none quiet like Natasha Romanov's own unique red coloring.

All at once her heart rate increased, stomach dropping at the sight of the familiar agent and there was no stopping the slight anxiety as to what the hell she was doing here. She was no long a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, this was her turf and she was not about to let Nick think he could just waltz right back into her life after all the shit that had gone down a few years back.

"Yo Mia! You coming or what?"

Turning back towards the group of surfers Mia bit her lip before calling out, "I'm taking ten! See you out there!" and ignoring their jesting boo's and complains she turned her board around to paddle towards the shore.

She knew with every bone in her body that if Nick had sent Natasha here to find her…well…nothing good could come out of the visit.

* * *

And here is Chapter One!

Please review after you read just to let me know of your thoughts.

-MissMarvel17


End file.
